


Power of Persuasion

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compulsion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dubious Consent, Multi, S&R:CRW, Threesome - F/F/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: Hermione has always been a skeptic of things that go bump in the night. That all changes after an encounter with two vampires leaves her in a very curious position.





	Power of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> All thanks goes to my beautiful beta 

Hermione Granger wasn't one to believe in superstition; black cats and broken mirrors meant little to her, and the number thirteen was nothing more than the number that came after twelve. She didn't understand how the people around her lived their lives in the shadow of superstition. The old wives tales were exactly that,  _ tales _ .

Maybe she didn’t belong in this small town. She was an intellectual and she believed in  _ science.  _ She didn't believe in whatever mumbo-jumbo Mrs. Patterson next door swore her life on, and she scoffed when her mother warned her about the creatures that go bump in the night. There was no such thing as witches or werewolves, vampires or nymphs.

They were  _ myths _ .  _ Legends _ .  _ Nonexistent _ .

The only  _ vampires  _ she was going to come across tonight were the ones like her, dressed up for the costume party McAllister’s Pub was putting on for Halloween. She was so sure of it, in fact, that she never thought twice about the cold chill she'd gotten earlier at the bar when her arm brushed up against a woman dressed as Medusa.  She'd shivered but kept walking, unaware of the cold eyes that followed her. Even if she  _ had  _ been aware, she wouldn't have suspected anything  _ supernatural _ . A murderer or rapist using the party as a means to fulfill their sick fantasies, perhaps, but nothing out of the pages of her father's fairy tales.

She was a skeptic, so she was always prepared to dismiss every tiny thing that was out of place. She had a slew of explanations at her disposal to debunk every creepy happening that could occur. So, of course,  _ she _ would be the one accosted by the children of the night.

 

* * *

“Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?” The redheaded pirate next to her asked, offering her an intoxicated smile.

Popping her fake fangs out of her mouth she replied, “I think I can manage to get to my flat a few blocks down the street on my own, Ron.”

“What if you run into a creature of the night?” Rockstar Harry asked with a wicked grin. He was as skeptical as she was when it came to things that haunted you in the dark, but  _ unlike  _ her, he loved to engage in conversations and debates about it.

She shook her head. “Then I shall ask it to leave my body on your doorstep.”

“No need to go that far, Hermione,” he frowned and took a drink. “I’d do well with a picture.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, “I’ll be sure to get a  _ picture before  _ it devours me.”

He smirked behind his glass, “That’s all I ask.”

“If you’re that worried about monsters, Hermione, I really can walk you home.” Ron laughed.

“No thanks. I’m fairly certain that you’d only slow me down if I was truly to get into a fight.”

He shrugged his shoulders and took a shot out of Harry’s hand, “Suit yourself. I have no problems staying longer.”

“I'm sure you don't,” she laughed, giving the two boys a peck on the cheek and telling them goodbye before slipping out the door into the crisp night air.

She’d walked this path one thousand times it seemed. The pub was the only blasted place in that town where those in her generation could go without the judgemental eyes of their elders watching their every move.

Perhaps the familiar walk put her at ease, settling her into a false sense of security as she trudged along, pulling her loose fitting cloak closer to her body. How many times had she joked around with the boys about walking home alone? How many times had she laughed at her mother’s worried tirades and ignored her warnings?

More times than she could count.

So it really shouldn’t have surprised her that two minutes from her flat, she felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck and her arms stand on end. She paused and looked around her, shocked to see that she was alone on the dark street. There had to be something….She pulled her keys from her pocket, feeling a sense of security with them in hand, and continued walking, letting her ears strain to hear any movement besides her own.

“Hello, love.” A deep voice called from the shadows, disturbing her enough to have her tripping over her own feet. “What’s a pretty little thing doing out this late at night?”

Warning bells went off in her head as she regarded the man walking toward her, but they weren’t enough for her to keep her mouth shut, alcohol and wit making her brave. “Do you just naturally sound like a villain when you speak, or did you practice that little line for hours in the mirror?”

The smile he gave her in response was absolutely predatory. “My my. You’ve got quite the mouth. And here I was going to offer you something delicious.”

She crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowing on his face. “Aren’t you a little too old to be offering candy to strangers?”

He laughed deep in his throat and looked somewhere over her shoulder. “It seems we’ve chosen well tonight, my dear.”

“ _ We _ ?” As soon as the word left her, the woman she’d bumped into at the bar materialized behind her. She hadn’t even heard her approach.

Her pulse quickened and her fight or flight reflex finally kicked in. She turned and bolted toward the alleyway to her right, her curly hair bouncing behind her. Before she even made it between the buildings, though, the strange man was standing before her, flashing eyes boring into her own. “Don’t run,” he said almost seductively. “We mean you no harm, pet.”

Hermione stood frozen, unable to move a single muscle as she gazed up at his beautiful face. How had she not noticed how rugged he looked, or how chiseled his jaw was? This stranger was absolutely breathtaking.  

“You’re safe,” he whispered, swiping a stray hair out of her face.

“Of course I’m safe,” she heard herself say. “You’d never hurt me.”

Strange. Just moments ago she’d been nearly quaking in fear. How had he calmed her so quickly? Was he even human?

What an absurd thought. What else would he be?

“That’s right,” he grinned, “we would never hurt you, Miss Granger. So why don’t you come with us? We have a lovely little place close by. We’d love it if you’d join us for a bit of fun.”

Miss Granger? How did he know her name? Had they been following her all night?

She wanted to protest and run back the way she’d come, scream and yell for Ron and Harry to help her, but the fear stayed lodged in the back of her throat. A sense of calm and pleasure flowed over her, shoving that fear away until it was nothing but a speck. “That sounds...wonderful,” she replied finally, taking his outstretched hand, “lead the way, sir.”

“ _ Sir _ ?” he chuckled. “Please call me Rodolphus.”

She felt her head nod in acceptance and her mouth formed the name, thought it sounded thick and slow slipping from her tongue. “Rodolphus.”

He patted her hand, “That’s it.” He motioned for the woman to join them on her other side. “Bella, it seems Miss Granger would like to join us after all.”

The woman didn’t respond but Hermione could sense the smug happiness radiating off of her.

She let them lead her down the empty streets, her mind slipping between clear and foggy as she moved in her trance like state. In the moments of clarity she wondered why she was following these strangers. They were mysterious and she could even admit, attractive, but everything about them  _ screamed  _ danger! The analytical side of her knew things would not be working in her favor, and tonight very well could be her last on this earth. The side of her that allowed their fingers to brush against her skin, though, thought it didn’t really matter what happened tonight, as long as they kept their sinful hands on her.

After a few minutes of walking they came upon a lone little house at the end of a boulevard. It was rather quaint and unsuspecting in its appearance, she’d noticed as she stepped up onto the tiny porch. It was probably why they’d chosen to live there. No one would see such a place and think a pair of murderers lived there.

When they shut the door the woman finally spoke, pulling Hermione’s hair back and causing her to stumble. “Oh, Rodolphus, darling. Doesn't she smell  _ divine _ ?” The woman ran her nose along her now exposed neck. “I was afraid the whiskey would taint it, but I'm glad to know I was mistaken.”

_ What an odd thing to say,  _ Hermione silently thought to herself. There was something very wrong with this couple, other than the murderous vibes she was picking up earlier.

The man walked around them, slow and deliberate, until he came to a stop behind Hermione. She could feel his presence there, dark and heavy, leaning in as he took a deep breath of his own.  “Mmmmmm. It’s been awhile since someone's blood  _ sang _ to me. You've outdone yourself this time, Bella, truly.”

Her blood...sang to him? What the-

Suddenly he was in front of her and Hermione stood transfixed, her eyes never leaving his blue ones as he ran a hand along her arm, stopping only when he reached her jaw.

“I promise you, darling, you’ll experience the deepest of pleasures this night.  I'm not just talking about the many ways we plan on fucking you, though there will be much pleasure deriving from that, but there is  _ nothing _ like the ecstasy that comes from our bite.”

“Your….bite,” she replied uncertain.

Before she could gather enough brain power to form a proper question, a pair of sharp white fangs dropped down from his gums, causing her to take a hurried step backward. “What the-” she stumbled on her words, “What  _ are _ you?!”

He only smiled wider as her heartbeat quickened.

The women behind her, no... _ Bella _ , chuckled darkly. “Surely you have some idea, pet.”

Oh, she had an idea or two, but the logical part of her brain was in denial.

“Vam-” she choked. How was she even saying this right now? “Vampires?”

“We knew you were a clever one.” Rodolphus replied, “Come now. There is nothing to fear.”

She shook her head and tried to get away, that instinct to run rushing back to her, but it was pointless. They had her cornered and were predators. There was nothing she could do.

He must have seen the panic and then the resolution on her face because he calmly came forward, offering her his hand once more and speaking softly, “It’s ok Miss Granger. We know you want a bit of adventure. We only want for you to get a taste of something better. There is so much this world has to offer, yet so much of it you haven't seen. We can change that.” he whispered, “What are you waiting for?”

His words spoke directly to her fears. She had always known that she was missing so much by staying in this town. There was a whole world full of adventure waiting.

He was right….what was she waiting for?

Her heart raced but she nodded, helping them remove her costume and get her into position on their bed. She sat atop Rodolphus’ lap, her back to his chest, and let her legs be spread wide by Bellatrix’s soft hands. “Shall we see if you taste as good as you smell?” She asked with a glint in her eyes. Hermione nodded and let her head fall back onto Rodolphus’ shoulder.

Hermione gasped with the first flick of Bella's’ tongue along her sex. The action goaded a hearty chuckle in her ear as hands squeezed her breasts. His mouth worked miracles on her neck and she couldn't suppress the shudder when she felt the hint of fangs there. “Oh, god.”

“There’s no god, here, love,” he hissed, biting down hard enough to draw a bit of blood “only us.”

She couldn't concentrate on any one sensation. There was too much going on. Fingers slid inside of her while her clit was ravished by a hot tongue.  Hands traveled over every inch of her body and teeth scraped over every spot they could reach. Her skin felt too tight and too loose at the same time and it was driving her crazy. She didn't even care when a slick finger, or was it a thumb, pressed against her arsehole. It slid inside and she came hard, crying out and bearing down on the fingers filling her up.

She thought they would slow down after that, everything was raw and sensitive after an orgasm, but they didn't. They continued their ministrations, ignoring her pleas for rest, forcing another orgasm. They let it build painfully, nodding to each other before sinking their fangs into the nape of her neck and her thigh.

She saw  _ stars _ ,  _ millions of stars  _ dancing on her vision as her blood pulsed into hungry mouths. She could feel it leaving her body but it felt so good that she didn’t care.

He'd been telling the truth.

It was ecstasy.

She came so hard she blacked out, and by the time she came around they’d finished using her as a meal ticket, and had returned to admiring their catch of the night.

“Ready for round two?” He asked her, running his hands up and down the outside of her naked thighs. “I’ve been dying to get more than my fangs into you.”

The words sent a thrill right down to her core. “I’m more than ready.”

He smirked and positioned her over his lap, facing him “Then show me what you can do,” he whispered.

She closed her eyes and sank down on his cock like she’d already done it many times before. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, like she was meant to be there,  _ born  _ to be there moving against him. He swallowed her moans with a dirty kiss and she let him take her fast and hard. She couldn’t remember being with anyone as rough and as skilled, and she doubted she’d ever be with anyone like him, like  _ them _ , again.  She was moving quickly to the edge, bouncing wildly on his cock as his wife watched, fangs out and fingers working inside of herself. She could hear the woman egging her husband on, telling her just where to put his fingers as he fucked her into oblivion.

He did as she said and pressed a finger against her hole, the same sensation from earlier making her ache but not sending her into the same inferno as it had before. She closed her eyes tightly as he pushed in and begged, “Please, please, more.” He responded to her pleas by biting into her shoulder, drawing blood and shoving her over the precipice and right into the fire of another long orgasm.

His cocked slowed its movements but never stopped as his hands traveled down the ridges of her spine. She straightened at the sensation and when her eyes finally fluttered open they were greeted with the sight of Bella straddling her husband’s face. Her insides throbbed with need as she watched them move together, his hands never leaving her body as his tongue worked over his wife’s cunt.

“Like what you see little human?” Bella asked when she caught her watching.

Hermione couldn’t find an answer suitable enough for the vampire, so she just nodded.

She seemed to like that answer well enough and grinned wickedly at her before leaning forward and claiming her mouth. Hermione melted into the kiss and found herself entwining her fingers into the woman's hair.

The kiss was unlike that of her husband's. It was just as dirty, to be sure, tongue licking inside her mouth like she was the finest dessert, but it was softer and more feminine. Bella took her time with it, letting Hermione recover before gripping her hips roughly as Rodulphus’ pace quickened once more.

Hermione didn’t know how much longer she could possibly stand this. She’d never come this many times in such short procession, but she knew there was no way they were going to stop now. She would literally just have to ride it out. Not that she didn’t want to, because she also knew this was probably the best sex she would ever have in her short life. She might as well enjoy it, and enjoy it she did.

She snogged Bella like she needed the woman to breathe, and circled her hips as two sets of hands moved over her body and scratched down her back. Hermione’s own fingers strayed from the woman’s hair and face and ran down her body, hesitating momentarily before stroking her clit. She felt Bella moan into her mouth and picked up the pace, wanting nothing more than to see and feel the woman come undone under her hands.  It seemed that was all it took for Rodulphus as well, because he bucked his hips wildly into Hermione until they were both panting. Bella’s fingers worked furiously over Hermione’s own clit as the all moved in tandem, chasing after their own need for release.

Moments later they found it in eachothers arms. Hermione didn’t know who came first, but it hardly mattered as the collapsed together on the bed.  

After she came down from her post multiple orgasm high, her head cleared and she realized what exactly had just transpired. There was no way she had agreed to all of that without some sort of outwardly influence’ she came to the conclusion that they had swayed her with some kind of compulsion.

A part of her was completely furious and felt a bit violated, but the other part, the part that had enjoyed every sinful second, was grateful. They'd kept their word. They had shown her a pleasure she'd never known before, but it was time for her to return to her normal boring life. If she stayed any longer, she was afraid they'd never let her go or worse. That she'd never  _ want _ to go.

“That was...amazing.” She said, carefully pulling her clothes back on, “best sex I’ve ever had, really...but I do need to be heading home..”

“Oh, Hermione.” Rodolphus sighed, sitting up and pushing his black hair from his face, “Did you really believe we would let you  _ leave _ ?”

Facing her fate with a racing pulse, she turned to look at him. “After  _ all of that _ , you’d still murder me?”

Bellatrix let out a cackle. “Murder?” She laughed, looking up at her husband. “She thinks we want to  _ kill  _ her, silly thing.”

Confused Hermione turned back to Rodolphus. “What-”

He let his fangs drop and pulled her head back. “We don’t want to  _ murder  _ you, love. We want to  _ turn  _ you,” he told her and bit down, deeper even than he had when he’d fed from her earlier.

It hurt, but she didn’t have much time to think about the pain, because Bella was biting her own wrist and shoving it into Hermione’s mouth. She choked on the blood but swallowed it down.

Was this really happening to her? Surely this was a dream? Maybe she had too much to drink at the pub?

Pain radiated through her body and she felt her heart slow down, almost stalling in her chest.

No, this was no dream.

This was real.

She was being  _ turned _ .

The last thing she remembered before her heart stopped beating and she succumbed to the darkness, was that Harry was  _ not _ going to believe this. 


End file.
